


(Un)Leashed

by letitrainathousandflames



Series: Clone Smut [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Rex is a sweet vanilla lover, Shameless Smut, cue helpless Rex asking for the help of Jesse and his girlfriend to learn the ropes to bdsm, one day he finds out about Jesse's kinky side and just loses it, she gets pretty damn interested on the kinky fun, when he tells his gf about it however
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitrainathousandflames/pseuds/letitrainathousandflames
Summary: Rex has a secret relationship with a civilian, and he's a sweet, vanilla lover in the bedroom. After a very strange talk to Jesse regarding collars and such, he tells his girlfriend about how weird Jesse is... except his girlfriend seems very much interested in that talk. Rex needs Jesse's help to this weird world of leashes and safewords and bdsm so that he can please his girl like she wishes.-Jedi OC Miyala belongs to author NotSummer, borrowed with permission. Check out her fics, they're amazing!





	(Un)Leashed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deepseaCritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepseaCritter/gifts).



> BDSM, shameless smut, collars, leashes and Rex being a clumsy sweetheart.

It all began on a night off at the local bar after a mission. Rex and his men were finally chilling and toasting to the brothers who’d fought bravery…

“And to our general!” Hardcase boomed, throwing another shot down the hatch “And to the dead clankers! And to Dokku’s sorry ass being kicked outta here!”

While Kix tried to convince him to stop at the fifth shot, Fives was at the bar running his fingers over some civy’s knuckles, and the girl was giggling.

“That suave droidfucker.” Jesse cursed, a little tipsy already as he sad down by Rex’s side along with Hardcase, placing another bottle on the table

Rex turned the the bottle to check the label.

“‘Kashyykian Vodka’, Jesse?” Rex shook his head “Y’know, I wanna be able to walk when I get out of here.”

“Nonsense, sir.”  Hardcase said, pouring the thing into three glasses and grabbing one for himself “I’m sure we can take this.”

“I’m sure you can take this.” Jesse snorted, picking up his glass and pushing another towards Rex “You absorb and process anything in seconds. There really must’ve been something weird in your tube in Kamino.”

Rex examined the semitransparent, slightly green liquid and sighed. Oh well. He’d done worse choices in life.

Ten minutes later he wasn’t so sure. However, when Hardcase poured yet another glass for him, he downed half of it in one gulp. Hardcase can’t stop giggling at Jesse.

“He he he, I still can’t believe that Dogma, sweet, mercifully naïve Dogma thought you had a dog.”

Rex frowns at that, midly curious.

“A dog? Why would Dogma think that?”

Hardcase laughed so hard he was almost screaming.

“Oh, kriffing stars, he doesn’t know it!” and he pounded his fist on the table “Okay, get this…”

Jesse elbowed Hardcase on his chest.

“Uh, Hardcase, I don’t think the Captain needs to know this…”

“It’s okay, he won’t tell the Captain!” Hardcase was so hammered he seemed to have forgotten that Rex was Rex “Get this: Jesse here is a very kinky boy and he’s got some leashes he likes to use on his girlfriend!...”

Before Harcase could continue, Tup swept in, grabbing him by the arm.

“Hi Cap, ‘scuse me while I borrow Hardcase, we got ourselves tangled in a dart game with the 212th and we’re losing…” he hollered at the bar “because _Fives there is too busy trying to get some_!”

From the bar, Fives shugged back to Tup, speaking over the loud chatter around them:

“Love before vod!” and he pressed a kiss to the face of the girl next to him as she giggled

Hardcase was laughing his ass off as he walked away with Tup:

“Pretty sure that’s not how the saying goes...”

And while the other men laughed and teased each other, Rex turned to Jesse.

“So… griffa. I mean gerfa… girlfriend.” He struggled to spell the word; His speech wasn’t what one would call eloquent after so much booze “You got a goff… a greff…”

Jesse nodded, letting the Captain know he’d understood what he was trying to say. Jesse was almost as drunk as Rex too.

“Yeah… Miyala… She’s… Amazing….”

Rex sighed wistfully and smiled quietly.

“Yeah, I got a gerf… A giff… I’m dating a girl too.”

The two of them just remained there, contemplating their own happiness until their eyes went wide.

“Wait, you got a girlfriend?!” Jesse half-screamed

“And _you’re_ dating Miyala?!” Rex hissed “The Jedi?! _That_ Miyala?!”

Jesse’s realization downing in his face would be the funniest shit to Rex if it didn’t mean that one of his best soldiers had simply ran over about twenty regulations and hooked up – no, is goddamn _dating_ a Jedi. Not that it mattered. Although less troublesome, Rex’s secret relationship with a civy was also off regulations’ bounds and could cause him a lot of headache. But that was not the worst. Rex ran his hand over his face.

“I won’t say a word about regulations, long as you don’t get fricking caught by them. And if you do” he adds “They won’t harm you, that I promise, because I will have killed you myself by then, you dumbass.” He paused, Tell me what the kark is the deal with the leashes.”

Jesse frowned at him like Rex was teasing him.

“Yeah, very funny, everyone made that joke already.”

Rex frowned back.

“What joke? What would you possibly use leashes for? Harcase said you don’t have a dog…”

Jesse’s eyes went wide as he still frowned.

“Rex” and Jesse wouldn’t refer to Rex without his rank over nothing but sheer shock “tell me you’re kidding me. You know what I mean like… y’know?” he gave him a look full of significance, like someone begging the other to take a hint, but Rex seemed to remain clueless

Jesse sighed and reached for the bottle and poured himself another glass, taking a swig and grimacing at it.

“The leash…” he paused, leaning in closer to Rex “I use it on her, okay? I tie a collar on her neck and there’s a leash tied on it and then…”

His next pause needed no explanation, and Rex pulled back like Jesse had told him the seppies weren’t so bad after all. The captains’ eyes were wide and his mouth had dropped open.

“A leash?!” he exclaimed, and at Jesses’ desperate signs for him to lower his voice, Rex hissed “What do you mean you tie her on a leash, Jesse, that’s sick!” Jesse sighs and tries to talk, but Rex speaks over him “This is… this is abusive. Worse than that, you’re treating her like an animal! I wonder how she hasn’t reported you to Fox and his men or the Jedi Order!”

“Rex…” Jesse seemed to be finding Rex’s reaction funnier by the minute

“Don’t ‘Rex’ me, trooper, I thought you’d know that this is no way to treat a significant other… don’t laugh at such a serious matter!...”

Jesse’s face was flushed all over and he threw his head back in the most heartfelt fit of laughter. Rex didn’t quite remember having ever seen him laugh so hard.

“Rex!” Jesse talks over him, laughing so much he can barely breathe “Rex, she likes it. We both do.”

Rex’s face was scrunched in disbelief and Jesse insisted “I swear, she does. We do this out of mutual consent, okay, and…” Jesse lowered his voice even more, leaning in again “she _kriffing_ loves it.”

Rex begged the following hangover would wipe everything else that Jesse said out of his head when he got into the shuttle on the following morning, almost tripping on his own feet – goddamn kashyykian vodka – Fives was wearing his kama wrong-side out and Rex rolled his eyes; _is every single soldier under my command a perverted di’kut?_

* * *

The weird conversation remained in Rex’s mind when he arrived back in Coruscant, and as he hurried to wrap up his duties for the day and ran over to his girlfriend apartment in west Coruscant he was still fighting to push Jesse’s strange words to the back of his brain.

“Rex!” Tae smiled as she opened the door for him “I’m glad you could make it so early!”

She pulled back so that Rex could walk inside carrying his helmet under his arm, and closed the door behind him before giving him a peck on his lips; Tae knew how reserved Rex tended to be, and how he’d rather have any display of affection to be always shared behind closed doors. It wasn’t just about him being a captain and having a reputation. He thinks love to be something intimate and precious, not for other’s eyes. So when he runs his hand to the door behind him, locking it, he feels comfortable enough to place his hands on the back of Tae’s neck, pulling her into a kiss. She sighs into his lips, smiling. He knows she missed him as much as he did. When she pulls away, she’s smiling. To Rex, Tae is the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. He eyes are small and of a very dark green, her wavy black hair brushes over her shoulders  and her pale skin makes her puffy cheeks look even more pink with excitement.

“I made food.” She says charmingly “And then I burned it. And then I ordered food. So… dinner?”

She was giggling, and Rex smiled, feeling at ease like he so rarely does. Those precious hours with Tae feel like vacations without leaving Coruscant. After eating and sharing their stories over a glass of water (Rex was not interested in wine or any other shape or form of alchohol anytime soon) Tae had slowly undressed Rex of his armor, just the way he liked it. Rex could feel his tension being let out at each piece of it that was removed, and when Tae kneeled down to remove his belt and his kama, Rex looked down at her and, for a moment, imagined how she would look like if she was wearing a collar tied to a leash on his hand.

Rex stopped that train of thought as if it was a clanker and his common sense was a blaster. What in the kriffing hell was that mental image?! No. No, no, this was wrong. Wrong and bad. Terrible. He never wanted to punch a brother so much as he now wanted to punch Jesse.

Tae, however, having removed the last bit of Rex’s armor and carefully placing the parts piled up on her empty coffee table, was now tugging at the neck of Rex’s blacks so that she could kiss the skin under it:

“Hmm, should we go to the bedroom, love?” and Rex let out a small laugh as she nuzzled at him “What?” she asked playfully “Does it tickle?”

Rex turned to smile at Tae.

“No, it’s not that, it’s some… weird talk I had with Jesse. I told you about Jesse, right? One of my men from Torrent Company?”

Tae nodded, curling herself close to Rex and kissing his chest over his blacks.

“Yeah, you told me about him. He seems nice.”

“Yeah, nice.” And at Tae’s questioning gaze, he shook his head “If I tell you what he told me, I don’t think you would say that, cyare.”

Tae scrunched her face in amusement.

“Uh, what did he tell you?”

Rex looked at her, and Tae wanted to giggle at the ‘you-will-not-believe-this’ gossipy face of his.

“He’s got a girlfriend, alright? And he likes to – get this – tie a leash on her when they’re…” he cleared his throat “In the bedroom. A leash! Like a dog’s!”

Tae raised her brows in mild amusement. That was not the reaction Rex was expecting. Where was the bewilderment? The shock? So he added:

“And the kriffing moon jockey tells me she lets him. That she likes it too. They both do.” Tae nods and she looks pensive. Rex frowns. “This is weird, right? You’re a woman, cyare, and a civy. Tell me – from your point of view should I notify Fox and or the Jed- the woman’s family?”

“Oh my—“ Tae let out a laugh, and only stopped when she saw that Rex couldn’t understand the joke “Oh my stars, you are being serious. Rex. Rex, some people like this kind of thing.”

Rex was skeptical. How? It was humiliating. Dehumanizing, even. How could someone date a man who would have his partner on a leash like a domesticated pet? Where would the romance of the act go? The long looking in each other’s eyes, the soft caresses, the whispered moans… none of that fitted in a scenario featuring a leash.

While Rex was arguing with himself, Tae tapped a finger to her chin pensively.

“Actually” she mused “I’m kind of curious about how it must be like, to wear a leash. Maybe it could be kinda hot.”

Rex was mortified, his mouth dropping open in shock.

“Are you- Are you joking? Tell me it’s one of your jokes.”

Tae shrugged.

“What’s the big deal? We could try it, see if it works, if one of us or both hate it, we drop it and no longer mention it.”

Rex bit over his tonge.

“A _leash_ , Tae?” he runs his hand over his head “There are so many things that could go wrong, it could constrict your neck—“

“I think that’s kind of the point.” Tae added, raising an eyebrow

“Oh my stars.” Rex said sardonically “No, no constricted necks. And you’d be like—like some sort of—of pet! It’s humiliating.”

Tae looked at Rex like she was already anticipating his reaction:

“Uh… That, too, is kinda hot, to be honest.” Rex was so wide-eyed Tae reached for his face “Moons, don’t be like that, my love. We can drop the subject if you want to.” She leaned in close “Now why don’t we go to my room and…”

She kissed him on the lips, then his neck, and Rex hummed in pleasure as she threw a leg over him, straddling him and pressing her warm body to his as she claimed his mouth again. This is what things were supposed to be, he thought as he hugged her lower back and she wrapped her legs around his waist, still kissing him as he got up and carried her to the bedroom. Kissing and soft touches of kindness. This is how one is supposed to make love. What in the kriffing hells was Jesse thinking?

But afterwards, wrapped in Rex’s arms, Tae murmured:

“I just think it could be fun. The leash thing. You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, or if you’re scared. Maybe it’s something that works for your friend and doesn’t work for you.”

Rex knew Tae didn’t mean it like that, but it sounded like two things: one, Captain Rex of the 501st battalion was scared, and two, scared of something that a lower rank trooper like Jesse could face easily, having fun even. That was a challenge he couldn’t pass. This was about honor. He had to do the most mature thing.

So that’s how he ended sitting down in a bar in lower Coruscant wearing civilian clothes and  the best _i-am-not-a-clone-trooper-violating-12-different-codes_ face he had. And, on the table farthest from the door, there was a man in a brown jacket and jeans sitting by a gorgeous twi’lek dressed in a plain purple dress that almost made Rex not recognize her – that was Miyala, the jedi knight Rex had only seen a couple of times, and always wearing her robes, never dresses. In front of her there was Jesse and his unmistakable tattooed face. Rex sighed, walking to the two of them and sitting on the vacant chair at the table.

“Hello, sir.” It was odd seeing Jesse maintaining protocol even out of his armor and in a setting that was as far from military as possible, and he gestured to the twi’lek jedi in disguise “You already know Miyala.”

Miyala nodded at Rex with a small smile.

“I must thank you for not turning Jesse in.” she said hesitantly “We… We never planned for our relationship to happen under such complicated circumstances.”

Rex nodded back, and he would return the smile if he wasn’t so tense.

“I understand how you feel. I’m concealing a relationship of my own.”

“I’m sorry.” Miyala then had curiosity in her eyes “Jesse said you wanted to meet us to ask something?”

Rex cleared his throat. Oh well. He was down the sarlaac pit already, better come clean about his thoughts. Before he could speak, however, Miyala got up.

“I say, Captain, why don’t we go get something to drink at the bar and bring back to Jesse?”

At that, Rex stuttered:

“I, I, uh…”

“Come now.” She tapped him on his shoulder, walking past him, and Rex got up, following her to the bar as Jesse gleefully waved from their table; she leaned on the bar, ordering their drinks to then turn to Rex “What is going on? I can sense your tension.”

Rex pressed his lips into a thin line to then blurt out:

“Jesse and I got drunk and he mentioned something about using leashes on you and I respect your intimacy, ma’am, and I beg your forgiveness for intruding but if you are by any means scared of leaving your relationship count on me to get the help you need on…”

Miyala seemed to be in a good amount of shock and the same smile of Tae’s – like Rex haven’t noticed a joke that everybody’s gotten.

“Captain.” She cut him off “Captain, calm down. I’m not scared of anything.” She looked at Jesse and waved at him with such a threatening smile the trooper lowered his hand and swallowed hard “Jesse should be, for telling you of these things but… I’m fine. We both are.”

Rex wasn’t entirely convinced.

“Are you? But… But a leash…?”

Miyala picked up her glass and Jesse’s gesturing to Rex for him to pick his own up.

“Like I said, I’m fine. It’s… our little thing. We enjoy it.”

And with that, she began walking back to their table, and Rex walked fast behind her. The two of them sat back down and Miyala gave Jesse the same dangerous smile she had given him before.

“Say, darling, why does Captain Rex here knows of our…” she cleared her throat “…our little games?”

All color seemed to drain from Jesse’s face.

“I-It’s a long story, Dogma wanted a candy bar and I told him to get it in my locker but I forgot that the… the leather one I had bought you was still there and he saw it, then he told Fives, and Fives is a kriffing loudmouth so of course Hardcase heard of it too and then the Captain wanted to know and we were, stars, drunk out of our minds—”

Rex cut Jesse off sharply:

“My girlfriend wants to try it.” Jesse finally shut up, frowning at Rex while Miyala eyed him with the same polite curiosity of before “The leash thing… she said she thinks it’s… hot.”

Jesse gave a small laugh, then opened a wide smile.

“Well, then do it! If she wants to…”

Miyala raised a hand, interrupting him.

“Wait a second, darling. Captain, what of you? Do you want to try it?”

Rex lowered his eyes. What was with Jedi that got him so tense?

“I… I don’t know. I love Tae. I’d do anything for her.”

“But are you willing to?” Miyala insisted “Captain, these… games… they depend on mutual trust. Neither the dominant or the submissive can be in out of dull acceptance or just out of a wish to tend to the other’s needs. Both need to see fulfilment and fun in the deal, otherwise it’s off the table. This is how it works – consent, mutual consent, is the key of it all.”

The thought of Tae on a leash makes Rex worry for her, but it wouldn’t ruin the night, not if he focused on treating with all the love she deserved, caressing her, kissing her, telling her how beautiful she is…

Praising her. Like a darling pet.

Rex felt a sudden twitch in his crotch and he sat upright at that. What. In the moons. Was that? What was this feeling, this head rush, this cold excitement setting in his guts? He swallowed hard.

“I want this. I do.” He says, and it’s scary how much he means it now “But I’ve never… I’m afraid I’d hurt her. Can you teach me how…?”

“…how to do it safely?” Jesse completes, and Rex nods, feeling his face burning hot “Sure, leave it to us. I know quite a lot about it.”

“And I can tell you how the other side feels, so that you understand how to read your girlfriend signs.”

And so they started talking. It was a very good feeling, sitting there with Jesse and his girlfriend, seeing how much in love they were, and being able to talk about Tae, and hear others address her as “your girlfriend”. Sure, the conversation was the strangest one Rex had ever had.

“I don’t get this ‘safeword’ thing.”

“It’s a code for her to tell you she wants to stop playing”, Jesse explained

“Well, wont ‘stop’ be good enough for that?”

Jesse scratched his chin, and it was like Rex was a jet pilot asking him how does a ship fly. Like this was the most obvious thing.

“Sometimes she’ll say stop… When she doesn’t want you to stop.”

Rex cradled his head in his hands in utter nervousness.

“I’m gonna kriff this up, won’t I?”

Miyala chuckled.

“No you won’t. I can see you want to be a good boyfriend, and that you want to test new limits too. Everything will be fine. Now, let’s talk more about safewords…”

* * *

Rex would’ve given anything not to be greeted by Jesse and his shit-eating grin a week later, as they walked in lower Coruscant wearing civilian clothes.

“Your girlfriend doesn’t mind that you’re using what little free time we have between assignments to help me?” Rex asked, trying to wipe the smile off his face

“Nah.” Jesse was still grinning “She’s got stuff of her own now, some” he lowered his voice “Jedi business of some sort, so I’ll be glad to take you to the Little Secret.”

Rex cringed at the shop’s name. All of this seemed sketchy. Why on earth did Tae find these things interesting? But then again, so did Jesse and Miyala… Was he the weird one for not being overly into the idea of putting the woman he loved on a leash?

Rex had expected the place to look like a torture chamber, but was greeted with a clean-looking store with white walls and clear glass displays where the products would be exposed. There seemed to be a number of lace underwear pieces on a rack nearby, and Rex swept his gaze over the many little objects until…

“That’s a purple penis-shaped thing, I don’t even wanna know, I’m leaving…”

Jesse grabbed Rex by the neck of his coat, stopping him from leaving.

“Hey, Captain, fleeing the battle this soon?” he joked, and Rex shugged him off, squaring up his shoulders

“I just… Why is everything so weird here?” Rex looked around to then point at something he couldn’t quite understand what the hell was “I mean, what is even the purpose of this?!”

Jesse twisted his lips in amusement.

“That, sir, specifically, is an o-ring gag.”

Rex seemed torn between the wish to reprimand Jesse for knowing what the kriff that was on sight and the curiosity of asking him what in the moons did he meant by that.

“It goes over one’s mouth, like this,” he gestured what seemed like, well, someone being gagged, like, say a hostage would, “And it keeps the person’s mouth open on an o-shape.”

Rex scrunched his face in hesitation.

“Why?”

Jesse seemed to be trying as hard as he could not to laugh.

“Well. Well you see. If you were to put your…”

“No no no I changed my mind!” Rex rubbed his eyes tiredly “One more word, Jesse, I will shoot you, I swear to the stars.”

Jesse was still snickering when someone with a raspy voice spoke close to them, startling Rex.

“Hello, do you need any… Jesse!” it was a female weequay with long pink-dyed hair tied on braids and a small ring on her lip; she smiled fondly at Jesse “Looking for something new to your girl?”

Jesse smiled back at her.

“Not today, Leyla. This is my Cap… Ah, my friend, Rex.”

The weequay, Leyla, extended her hand to Rex, and he hesitantly reached to shake it.

“Welcome, then Rex…?”

Rex lowered his eyes, looking around nervously. The shop was empty, but he still worried about being recognized.

“Just Rex.”

Leyla smirked.

“Mysterious just like Jesse, eh?” Leyla shrugged “Well, as long as you pay and you get the ground rules for playing with your partner, what happens in your lives is none of my business.”

Rex looked to Jesse in confusion and Jesse nodded:

“The rules we told you about that day. Safe, sane and consensual.”

Leyla looked from Jesse to Rex.

“So, Jesse, are you adding this charming new player to your games with your girlfriend?”

Jesse, who until then had been calm and collected even while standing close to what seemed to be a massive, plastic dick in bubblegum-pink suddenly got very flustered.

“Wha- No- I-“ he shook his head vehemently “No, no, he’s my friend and he wants to… try some new things. With his girlfriend.” He added almost much louder than what was absolutely necessary, and Leyla snickered

“Ohh, I see” she turned to Rex “So, what are you looking for? Handcuffs? Paddles? We just got a new shipment of nipple clamps that will absolutely blow your mind off.”

Rex was moving his mouth on mute questions like Leyla had talked to him in Huttese or some other kriffing unreadable language, and Jesse placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Ah, Leyla, he’s more of a vanilla guy, he’s still just dipping his foot on new waters.”

Leyla tapped a finger to her chin.

“Blindfolds?”

At that, Jesse gave a sly smile.

“Heh, blindfolds are cool too, Rex, trust me on this one.”

Rex rubbed his temples. This was too kriffing much for his head.

“Why on earth would I want to be blindfolded? I love looking at my girlfriend. She’s beautiful. Why would I…?”

Leyla shrugged.

“Maybe she could be the one to be blindfolded.”

Rex was all defensive.

“I like to think she enjoys looking at me too, thank you very much.”

Now Leyla was placing her hand on Rex’s other shoulder.

“Yes, friend, but do think: have you ever been in a dark room?” Rex nodded; more times than he wished to, goddamn tunnels in missions on the Outer Rim and hell knows what else “Did you notice hou hypervigilant you get? All sensitive? Smell, touch, all that gets enhanced. What’s more, she’ll never be able to know when you’ll suddenly touch her pu….”

“Okay I got it!” Rex shrugged both Leyla and Jesse off, and he could kriffing _feel_ the heat on his face now, so embarrassed he was “Listen, ma’am I’m here just for… Jesse, tell her what I’m here for.”

Jesse was back to doing his damned best not to laugh.

“His girlfriend is curious about leashes, Leyla. Can you show him some?”

Leyla smiled at Rex, not embarrassed in the least, gesturing to a display deeper in the store and walking ahead. Jesse nudges Rex on his back and the two of them start walking behind her.

“How is she all relaxed in a place like…this?” Rex looks at the leather mask placed on a mannequin’s head; it has a zipper for a mouth.

Jesse gives a small laugh.

“Captain, she works here all day every day of the week. She’s used to it. Well, I’m used to it. I have one of those” Jesse points at the fuzzy blue handcuffs on a display “And one of those” he points at what seems to be an amount of… rope? What would he use that for? “And I have one of those too.”

At that point, Rex had no idea what the oddly shaped object was meant for, and he didn’t have the energy to ask. They got to Leyla and she pointed to the leashes hanging on the wall. There was a number of them, in different colors and materials, some of them more simple, other more detailed. Leyla reached for one of them.

“So… Who will be wearing the collar and the leash? You, sir? I think studs would look fantastic on that strong neck of yours.”

Rex cleared his throat. He thought the feeling of awkwardness would subside but, no, he was still as embarrassed as he was when he first walked in.

“Uh, actually my, hm, my girlfriend is the one curious about wearing one.”

Leyla put the big studded collar back with an excited smile.

“Ahh, the cutest thing arrived yesterday, look at this!” she pulled a delicate leather collar tied to a leash; it had a small metallic charm dangling from it, rattling with a small noise. “This looks beautiful on a girl’s neck. I would know – got one for my girlfriend and she’s over the moons for it.”

Rex reached for the thing, hearing the soft ding-ding from the rattle on it. He thought of the concept of Tae wearing the kriffing thing. This was weird. Too weird. He ran his fingers over the soft leathery surface, his thumb on the inside of the collar. Smooth and safe; it wouldn’t hurt her. His maneuvering made the rattle make the same noise again, and he thought of Tae wearing the collar and smiling at him with that flushed face he’d only see when the two of them were in her bedroom, as he allow her to undress him of his armor and his responsibilities. He felt that same warm twitch at his groin, and barely failed to catch on to Leyla’s words:

“—you’re a newbie and a vanilla kinda guy, I recommend not tying it too tight. The clasp has an emergency trigger that will allow you to cut it off of her if she’s having any trouble breathing, but I don’t think you’ll have any trouble like that. Careful with sharp tugs, rough play is fun but the neck has a lot of sensitive muscles. So, will you take this one, or do you wanna see the others?”

Rex wrapped his fingers around the leash. Smooth and soft, the unique feeling of leather.

“This one.” He blurted out without looking up to Leyla “I’ll take this one.”

* * *

“Fives, Echo, can you cover for me?”

Fives looked over from the projected sceen with sleepy eyes. Echo, however, was typing as fast as a droid.

“What?” Fives asked in the middle of a yawn.

“I have… some personal matters to attend to.” Rex said, trying not to think of the black bag in his locker, the one with a leash inside “Can you just… take care of everything while I’m out? I’ll probably be back in a few hours. If things get more complicated, I might be back only in the morning.”

“What the kriff—” Fives started, but Echo clamped his hand over his brother’s mouth muffling his words

“We’ll be honored to take your place, sir” he said “rest assured that we’ll do our best.”

Fives shrugged Echo off of him, grumbling.

“Yeah, sure, sir, send your personal matters my regards, you’re quite a catch.”

Rex frowned at that.

“What?” he asked

“What?” Fives echoed; sometimes Rex really wanted to punch him.

“Very well then.” Rex said with a nod “Be back soon, troopers.”

Rex grabbed the black bag in his locker and walked out of the GAR without ant trouble. The whole ride to Tae’s apartment made his stomach twist in nervousness. As usual, she opened the door with a smile.

“Rex! I just got back from work, you’re so early today!” she pulled him inside to close the door behind him and get to pepper kisses all over his face “Ah, it’s so good to see you!”

Rex leaned down to press a soft kiss to Tae’s lips, and then he raised the hand carrying the black bag.

“And I got you something.”

Tae sat down on the couch with Rex, reaching into the bag and pulling the leash out of the bag, then the collar, and she let out a small giggle.

“Oh my stars, you actually got one of those.”

Rex felt his face burning hot but tried to seem collected.

“Do you like it?”

Tae turned to him with the smile that made him weak in the knees.

“Yeah! It’s so cute, I wanna try it on!” she held the collar out for Rex “Can you put it on me?”

Rex sighed and drew in a breath. He could do this. For Tae, he could.

“Sure, cyare.” He opened the collar up “Allow me.” Tae lifted her chin up and Rex reached for the back of her neck, placing the leather on it and running the strap into the small buckle and adjusting it so that the piece would fall lose on Tae’s collarbones; he wouldn’t risk having it tied over her windpipe “There. Comfortable?”

Tae nodded, and Rex lowered his hands, looking at Tae. It was still his pretty girlfriend, with her brighter-than-any-suns smile, except now she had a leather strap over her neck. No big deal. He could live with this.

“Ah, no, no, wait, safeword!” he then muttered a curse “I was supposed to tell you this before putting on the leash. We need to have a word one says to the other stop doing what they’re doing. I… A friend… Ah, hells, Jesse taught me that.”

Tae fowned a little.

“Is ‘no’ not good enough?”

Rex lowered his eyes, unable to look at Tae.

“He said that… one might say ‘stop’ or ‘no’ without really meaning it.” He say the understanding on Tae’s face “So, are you good with, uh, ‘droid’?”

“‘Droid’ sounds good,” Tae nodded and lowered one of the straps of her blue dress. “now I bet this leash would look better if I took this off.”

Rex and Tae had an unspoken tradition of taking each other’s clothes; she’d methodically and very slowly take his armor off and he, on the other hand, would always undress her, usually kissing her neck as he did so. Today, however, seeing Tae wearing the collar, the leash thrown over her shoulder…

“Take it off, then.” Rex said before he could stop himself “please.” he hurried to add.

Tae seemed surprised but before Rex could take back what he said she reached for the side zipper of her blue dress, pushing it down her body and down her legs until she was there, on her couch wearing just her white underwear and the black leather collar tied to a leash. Rex reached to cup her face, kissing her softly; his hand brushed over the leash on her shoulder and he grabbed it; he felt a pleasant twitch in his cock, just like he did every other time he imagined himself seeing Tae like this and holding the leash.

He pulled back, leash on his right hand, and he saw himself suddenly at loss for words. Tae, however, still smiled eagerly at him.

“So” she said in a small, innocent voice “is there anything else you want me to do?”

“I” Rex hesitated “I don’t know. This is a little strange for me.”

Tae leaned closer to him, stealing a kiss and nuzzling at his neck over the exposed part of his blacks.

“Bad strange?” she hummed

“Nah.” Rex didn’t want to ruin the mood for Tae, kark, please no. He just needed to understand what the kriffing hells was going on inside his head “Just… strange. You… This makes you look…” he remembered of Jesse’s words before he threatened to punch him _again_ “Like a pet? Kind of?”

Tae moved to kiss at the oter side of his neck now.

“Am I a cute pet?” she purred

And kriffing shit, that wasn’t a small twich, his cock goddamned ached in pleasure at that.

“Y-Yeah…” Rex muttered, swallowing hard “The cutest.”

“And what do you want” Tae kept nuzzling at his neck “your pretty pet to do?”

Rex sighed heavily. It was like Tae had been thinking about these lines for a while; he can feel the excitement in her voice. Hells, if she was having fun, then…

“Take everything off.” he said close to her ear; it came out strange. Where was the romance? “Do it, cyare.”

Tae pulled back and obediently unhooked her bra, pulling the straps down her shoulders; Rex’s cock twitched at the sight of her beautiful breasts, the pink stiff nipples the goosebumps he could see all over her skin. She got on her knees, pushing her panties down her legs as Rex’s hungry eyes studied her figure over and over. She looks so fragile, undressed and tied by her neck. All soft, pale skin except for the black, unforgiving leather line over her neck.

When Tae sat back Rex reached for her with his free hand while the other still held the leash; his hand covered Tae’s right breast entirely. Rex had always been fond of Tae’s small figure; she was like a small, precious thing that needed to be protected.

“You _are_ the prettiest pet.” He says endearingly, and the way Tae’s eyes flicker with happiness just make him feel his cock straining harder against his codpiece “So pretty, cyare. My little pet.”

The praise seems to have an effect similar to Rex fingering her; the same half-open lips in a needy expression, the arched eyebrows, the shallow breaths. Rex realizes most of the reason for his painfully hard cock is the pleasure he’s taking from _Tae’s_ pleasure.

But he would be lying if he said that the leash wasn’t giving him one hell of a rush. So he tug at it very lightly.

“Why don’t you help me out of this armor, my love… my pet?” and still with a shallow breathing, Tae slides down the couch to her knees, and Rex straightens his back up “Wait, you don’t have to…!”

Tae cuts him off, crawling so that she can kneel between Rex’s spread legs:

“I-I want to. Let me.” and she gets at pulling his left shoe out.

The intimacy of the act, of allowing one to undress him of his armor, was highly romantic to Rex. He’d always seen it as an act of trust, of baring his heart, his real self to Tae. This time, however, seeing Tae reach for the back of his shin guard while she wears a collar, which is tied to a leash, that is in his hand… it looked more like the prelude to something deliciously dirty, and it turned him on in an unbelievable measure. Tae caught his look, raising her beautiful dark green eyes to him as she tugged at his thigh piece.

“Am I doing it right, love?”

Of course she was; Tae was more than used to the right way to unclasp each piece and she would carefully lay them on the coffee table, knowing how much the armor meant to Rex. However, Rex reached down to pet her dark hair, brushing the tips of his fingers back and forth, praising her like she had been doing it for the very first time.

“Of course you are. You are doing it perfectly… pet.”

Tae whines at that, unclasping his belt and carefully moving it over to the table. Rex almost reached to help – the holstered guns are heavy, and Tae was a small woman – the heaviest thing she lifts (more like, pushes) on a daily basis are the tables at the coffeshop she works at. But Rex held back, feeling oddly  entertained by the sight of Tae doing his every whim. When she turnes to him again, Rex petted her hair once more.

“There, you did that just fine, didn’t you?” he said in a low voice and he could see her kriffing shudder “Aren’t you a good pet…” Tae reached for his Kama, untying it and carefully folding it “There… The chest plate now, cryare, would you like to take it off too? Hm?”

Tae wordlessly nodded, looking up to Rex and biting her lip with her eyes sparkling with lust, and her desire, the sense that she was having the time of her life, made it all unbelievably hotter for Rex. The collar on her neck and leash in Rex’s hand, that strange new connection. The sight made Rex’s cock almost hurt against the tight, restraining cod piece. Kark, this was supposed to be awkward and strange, but all Rex could think is why he hadn’t tried this before.

Tae got up to her feet and leaned closer, first removing his pauldron to then remove his shoulder armor, the upper arm pieces and the forearm armor, unclasping Rex’s chest piece from the complementary back piece; as she pulled it out of him, she leaned in for a kiss. Rex got to half-opening his lips, but something crossed his mind and he tugged at the leash hesitantly, pulling her out of his reach.

“Not now, pet.” Rex said, not quite understanding why in the moons he was denying her – and himself – a kiss “Later. As a reward for your good behavior.”

If anybody asked where the kark Rex was pulling these lines from, he wouldn’t know how to answer. Sure, it might have something to do Jesse’s weird talk of “delayed pleasure” but that thing just sounded insane back then. Delay for what? She’s there, right in front of him, to take him and to be taken and yet… It felt so good being in full charge of whatever would happen next.

Tae looked so surprised and so hungry for a kiss Rex almost backed down, but soon enough she was laying his chest piece close to the others on the table, then his back piece – except that this time, instead of being on her knees she was standing up, giving Rex a fine view of her ass (and a bit of her cunt too, between her thighs). Rex was so used to taking things to the bedroom under a dim light and whispered words of love he was speechless on the face of the act under the living room lights, on Tae’s couch where they’d only share stories and some kissing, saving the intimacies for her bed.

Without thinking, Rex tugged on the leash, pulling a surprised Tae onto the edge of the couch, right between his spread legs. Still holding the lash to keep her close to him, Rex leaned closer and stuck his tongue out, licking over Tae’s spine between her shoulder blades and up to the back of her neck. The long, loud moan from Tae’s wasn’t a sound Rex remembered having ever heard before. There was a little bit of _pain_ to it. Suddenly very tense, he relaxed his grip on the leash.

“Tae? Are you okay?” he asked in a rush of panic “Can you breathe? Is everything okay?”

“Hm-hm…” Tae hummed languidly, her breathing making her shoulder blades and her skin move beautifully as her lungs were filled up and emptied “Just… so intense…”

Rex hesitated, still very alarmed. He had no kriffing idea what to make of that.

“You… You want to stop, cyare? Wanna call it all off? All you have to do is say that--”

Tae shook her head, her voice hoarse under her shallow breaths.

“No… Please don’t… Now call me pet again. Please…”

Rex slowly - very slowly – leaned in to kiss Tae’s back. She was enjoying it. Enjoying it in a way Rex had never seen before. He twisted his wrist in order to wrap the long leash on his palm.

“Do you like it, pet?” he took a chance at the word and it was like Tae melted down like meiloorun ice cream on a hot day “Make that sound again, please. I want to hear it.”

He licked Tae’s soft skin, inhaling her scent – something that reminded him of coffee and cinnamon, could be from her work at the coffee shop, but the smells were now always associated to Tae in his brain. Tae let out another long, pained moan. Rex absolutely needed to get rid of that cod piece, his cock felt almost numb in its confinement. Rex straightened his back so that he could hiss the back of Tae’s head, bury his nose in the soft black waves of her hair, leaning to brush his cheek on her ear and nibble at it.

“Can you be a good girl and take off my cod piece?” he asks “I know you always enjoy it.”

Good girl, what the kark am I doing? This is how General Kenobi talks to that chemilizard he uses every now and then on his missions with Cody. And while Tae got up from the couch and knelt down in front of him again, bare naked except for the leash and looking like a delicious treat, Rex still got hold of himself and cupped her face as she reached to unclasp his codpiece.

“Hey, there.” He said gently “Do you still remember the safeword?”

Tae nodded, her cheeks flushed and a smile on her pink lips.

“It’s ‘droid’. I’m okay, Rex. I promise.”

This was what Rex needed to hurry and get rid of his hand guards, handing them to Tae as she got the front of his codpiece too – Rex lifted himself off the couch and she reached for the back piece, piling them all up and carefully placing them with the others – Rex felt much better out of the damn thing. Hells. He could _feel_ himself twitch.

Tae nudged closer to Rex, still kneeling between his legs and reaching her beautiful, delicate hands over…

“Ah.” Rex gasped out; the feeling of her hands over his blacks was almost surprising, no matter if he was looking or not. “Ahh…”

Tae unbuttoned his blacks, pulling his zipper down. The sound of it seemed so loud, so obscene, the prelude of something unspeakably dirty, so different from their sacred lovemaking. A thought crossed Rex’s mind: it was like all this time they had been _making love_ , and it was beautiful, and fulfilling, and so, so pleasant, and he wouldn’t trade it for the word, but tonight…

Rex looked down to Tae as she pawed at his hard cock, running her fingers over it like she’d never seen it before.

…Tonight they were going to _fuck._

Tae gave a few tugs to Rex’s cock, and this was normal, this was what she’d do right before they’d start every time they slept together but then she leaned closer, her breath hot over his skin and then…

Now Rex could understand Tae’s sound, a moan stained by something that sounded like pain, as the same sound would now leave Rex’s lips. Tae’s mouth- her tongue- so hot- so wet- teeth grazing without hurting- her tongue- oh, her _tongue…_

Rex just dropped his head back, incapable of thinking or saying anything. This was like her _pussy,_ but different. Her tongue was so kriffing _hot_ and _wet_ , and – ah! – she was poking at the slit – now around the head – hells, this was something else entirely- oh yeah, the… the things he was supposed to say…

“You’re so good pet.” He says, and it sounds like he’s drunk on kashyykian vodka all over again “So good. Ohhh.” Tae was karking bobbing her head up and down and how in the stars had he never tried this before, it feels like he could orgasm right now “Slower.” He gasps, tugging at the leash to stop Tae from keeping her pace “Slower, cyare… pet.”

Rex raises his head and looks down to Tae and sees her, his beautiful Tae, looking up to him with those dark green eyes full of a false innocence, and her mouth wrapped around his hard cock. It took all of Rex’s willpower not to shoot his load in her mouth right then and there. He drew a deep breath, trying to think of how many reports he still had to write, anything that got his mind off of how karking hot Tae looked with her hands on his thighs and his cock poking at her throat. Rex pulled very slowly at the leash to get Tae away from him. This made her lips slide up his cock until she let go of him with a loud, wet pop. The obscene sound seemed almost to echo in the room. Rex tried his best to sound more or less collected as he instructed:

“Get up, pet. On your feet.” Tae did. Rex stood up too, his stiff cock standing over his stomach, its head glistening with the precome that already leaked from its slit; Now, holding Tae by a leash, Rex could properly notice how much smaller than him she was, tiny and fragile, just like a little pet. Rex muttered “Do you remember the safeword?”

“Droid,” Tae said short of breath, and her lips were red and wet from sucking him

 _My girlfriend was sucking my cock,_ he repeated to himself in his arousal as he reached for her hand and kissed it. Tae whimpered at that.

“Get to the bedroom now.” He ordered dryly, placing the leash on her hand. Odd. It wasn’t like him to talk to Tae like that…

And as Tae smiled and turned around, walking – again, entirely naked – to her bedroom, Rex realized in a new rush of panic that this was the voice he used as a commanding officer. He swallowed hard, rubbing his temple. Like some people would say, he was down the vulptex burrow now. Might as well allow himself to enjoy these odd new discoveries.

So he walked in the dimly-lit room seeing Tae hand him the leash back. She looked so helpless, like she needed someone to hold her, to take care of her. Just like a stray loth-cat. So precious. Rex felt a strange simultaneous wish to both hug her pressing a kiss to her forehead and to fuck her into the mattress so hard she would scream out. He felt himself leaning a lot towards the latter.

So Rex picked up the leash, and Tae’s smile made his cock twitch again. Tae blinked slowly, again just like a loth-cat.

“What do you want to do, Rex?” her voice was a plea “I’ll do anything you ask.” She bit the corner of her lip “I wanna be a good pet for you.”

Rex had a feeling like Tae had been _dying_ to say these words for a long time. So Rex gave a couple of sharp tugs to her leash, pulling her close. Tae kept looking at him with that kriffing innocent look that made him want to both pet her hair and push her head down to his crotch. He reached down between Tae’s legs with the intent of getting her warmed up like he always did before they laid down on the bed, but…

“Kark…” Rex’s middle finger ran over the engorged, slick clit and right into her drenched pussy; she wasn’t wet, she was soaking “Oh, pet, now this…” he pushed his finger inside, and Tae moaned “this is just beautiful.”

He worked his finger deep inside of Tae, and she clinged to his arm, spreading her legs wider for him. Rex paid close attention to her blushed cheeks, to her half-open lips letting out moans, to her screwed-shut eyes and her arching eyebrows, her tensed-up neck as he pushes in another finger, and her sounds—

Stars, Tae could make him cum just with her moans and small screams if she wanted to. But even as her sounds seemed to be the hottest thing he could get out of her lips, she whispered.

“Ah, please, please Rex, fuck me, I can’t stand any longer…” her voice was drawn out, cut off by her shallow breaths, messy in the most delicious way Rex had ever heard “Fuck me, please, I’ve been a good pet, fuck me…”

Rex pecked Tae on her lips, still working his fingers inside or her, pushing, twisting, rubbing. Tae reached for a deeper kiss but Rex pulled back with a smile. Jesse could be fond of delaying pleasure to his girlfriend how much he wanted, but Rex just wanted to give Tae what she needed – her begging was just too cute.

“I will.”

Rex couldn’t bring himself to say ‘fuck you’; this whole dirty talking business was going surprisingly well for a man whose vocabulary in bed consisted of ‘is this good?’, ‘oh, yes.’, ‘are you close?’ and ‘I love you, cyare’, but he wasn’t about to be a pro anytime soon

“Lie down.” He says as he guides her to the bed by the leash, and it’s his _captain_ voice, dry and sharp and commanding; it flows easier that way “On your back, legs spread, pet.”

Tae obeyed; Rex knelt in front of her, and Tae looked hungrily at his hard, straining cock as he guided it into her wet hole, pushing inside very slowly. Tae always seemed highly pleased at the feeling of him entering her, but today she moaned languidly, rolling her hips in time with his moves, snarling and coiling like a snake, her eyes filled with a burning desire. Kark, this is hot. Rex pulled back, and as childish as it would sound, he asked:

“I want to hear those sounds again, pet. Can you please moan for me? Hm?” he pushed back in slowly, going as deep as he could until he could feel his balls pressing against Tae; Tae moaned loudly and Rex gave an involuntary grin “There. Just like that.”

He got up from his ankles and leaned over Tae, hooking one of her legs over his shoulder while the other remained folded close to his ribs, and he supported himself on his free hand, tugging softly at Tae’s leash as he bottomed out in her, and she positively let out a scream. Rex looked at her, and before he could ask if she remembered the safeword she whined:

“Please, don’t stop, harder, do it harder.”

Rex pressed his hand that still held the leash on the mattress to have better support and he pulled out halfway to then push back inside as hard as he could. Tae screamed, and the sound was so new, so exciting. Rex kissed her face softly, he knew she was enjoying the rough play, but he needed to be loving too. There was no other way for Rex. She would always be his Tae.

“I love you, pet.” he says in the best way he can think not to break the mood “You feel so good. I love you.”

Tae rakes her nails on Rex’s back, and it makes him shudder. Her face is flushed with pleasure and her lips are twisted in an unspoken plea.

“I love you too, Rex… Harder… Do it harder…”

Rex kisses her again and then he pulls out to then slam back in, and he does it again, and again, and Tae screams, clawing at his back, wrapping her leg on Rex’s waist as the other remains hooked over his shoulder to give him leverage. Rex pounded her in a way he never expected to, rough and untamed and almost violent, grunting and snarling and tugging at her leash, growling between his labored breaths:

“My pet… only mine… my beautiful pet Tae…” he was never good with coming up with dirty talking so he was just running his mouth, lost in his own pleasure “I’m so hard for you, pet… So hard…”

Tae seemed to be having the air pushed out of her lungs on each thrust, but Rex kept an eye on her, drowned in pleasure but still vigilant, careful not to pull too hard on the leash. Tae screamed out Rex’s name, and he could feel the tightening muscles on his cock, the shift on Tae’s shallow breaths how hard she dug her nails on his back, almost breaking the skin, and as she was still moaning in the final throes of her orgasm, Rex picked up his pace, pounding her sensitive, wet pussy harder still. He was too close, almost there, and a look to Tae as he bit her lower lip, squeezing him inside her was what he needed to just allow himself to tumble over the edge. He smashed his lips over Tae’s, letting a loud groan in her mouth as he fucked her in sharp stabs timed with each spurt he would let out inside her. He slowed his thrusts as his orgasm subsided, collapsing down on her and letting his eyes fall shut with a sigh. Tae let a breathless laugh.

“Rex…” she groaned “Crushing me…”

Rex’s eyes snapped open and he rolled over Tae, kissing her shoulder

“I’m sorry…” he breathed out “It just… Felt so good…”

“Yeah…” Tae’s smile as she turned to him was worth fighting a thousand enemy droids any day; she flicked the leash “Did you like it?”

Rex curled the corner of his lip in a half-smile.

“I’d say it grew on me.” Despite being breathless and exhausted, Rex sat up, reaching to the collar on Tae’s neck “And now, according to what Jesse taught me, this part is called ‘aftercare’.”

Tae’s neck was a bit red around where the collar had sat over. Rex ran a thumb over it softly.

“And how is that?” Tae asked, and Rex smiled sweetly at her

“Basically I pamper you like there’s no tomorrow.”

Tae giggled, her voice lazy and sleepy while Rex caressed her neck and shoulders.

“Hey, I like that.” Rex gave her a kiss to the forehead “Hey, Rex?”

“Hmmm?”

“Tell Jesse I say thanks.”

Rex shook his head, laughing wholeheartedly.

“Will do, cyare.”


End file.
